Consequences to the Plan
by mysticblue17
Summary: AU DRABBLE  Sequel to By Any Means Necessary. After Moira calls her daughter home, they are left waiting for the woman they both loved. set after Luthor


Title: Consequences to the Plan

Author: mystic_blue17

Summary: [AU DRABBLE] Sequel to By Any Means Necessary. After Moira calls her daughter home, they are left waiting for the woman they both loved.(set after Luthor)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profits from writing about them. Well other than the constant stimulus from them and the plot bunnies that they inspire.

**A/N**: It is another sunny day over here. Much like last Thursday when I wrote BAMN. You guys want a sequel and I have been stalling. But here is it is. Hopefully it was worth the wait. Get ready for this one. Not to give you high expectations but I didn't hold back.

* * *

"How long will it take?"

"I don't know. It depends on where she is." when he didn't respond, she continued to gaze at the desperate man before her. "I assume you are someone important to my daughter."

There were many responses to that statement. The one on the forefront of Oliver's mind was 'I'm the reason she isn't here today.' But instead he chose the more neutral statement of "My name is Oliver Queen. Chloe and I are on the same side of justice."

"My little cub reporter." Moira smiled fondly as she thought over her memories. She had made the hard decision to fall back into the catatonic state but if it was for Chloe then it was worth it. "Can you tell me what she has doing?"

He blinked a few times. To Moira, it was like looking into a mirror. It was a technique she had used often to fight back the tears. Unfortunately it was something that she had also passed along to her daughter. She wondered if perhaps they were closer than he let on.

Oliver reigned in his emotions. Moira deserved to know about her daughter. "Of course. Chloe lives in Smallville with Lois. " He listed everything he could think of for Moira. It wasn't easy. After months of tiptoeing around the subject of Chloe, it felt really good to talk to someone about her. In turn, she told him some stories from her childhood. They bonded over their love for this one woman. Their mutual stories bringing comfort in her absence. But there was also tension as the clock ticked. They didn't know how long it would take for her to get here or if it even worked. If Tobias couldn't find her, there was a chance that Moira could not compel her. This weighed heavily on Oliver's mind.

Eventually Moira needed to rest. But Oliver remained in the room with her. He wasn't taking a chance on missing Chloe's arrival.

"What the?" Chloe snapped out of the trance as she arrived at her destination. "Mom! How did I? I mean How did you…" she glanced around the room to see him and the answers where clear. "Oliver!"

Oliver must have dozed off because he was awaken by her cry. It was as though all the light in the room dim when he looked at her. There was nothing but her. His heart was pounding in his ears. His skin was tingling. He felt alive for the first time in months. He leapt from his chair to meet her, she was half way to him already. "Chloe." He chanted her name repeatedly as they embraced.

She pulled back and looked at him with those big green eyes that he loved so much. "What did you do?" she searched his eyes.

"Everything to get you back to me." he said simply.

She signed his name and kissed him. They broke apart for air. She buried her head into his chest

His arms tightened around her. "I didn't want to spend another day without you."

"I was coming as fast I could."

"No fast enough."

"You have to be patient Arrow." She pulled back to look at him again "Good things come to those that wait."

"I don't have to be patient any more. I think I waited long enough for you. You are here now. And I won't let you leave again." he said vehemently

"I'm coming as fast as I can Ollie." she looked at him blinking back the tears. "Tell me you love me." She pleaded.

He did not even hesitate in his second declaration. "I love you Chloe. I'm going to tell you that every day for the rest of our lives." He fully intended to follow through with the statement. There was no one for him but her.

"I love you too." she said looking into his eyes. There was something in the way that she said it. It was almost as if she was nervous. Before he could ask anything, their bubble was interrupted by Moira's voice.

"Mr. Queen" Her arm stretching across the bed to wake him. "Mr. Queen" she said.

"Wha?" he jerked awake. "What's going on?" he scanned the room looking for a trace of Chloe. There was none.

Moira smiled at him in a motherly way. "Mr. Queen, you have been sleeping for hours."

But her smile faltered. "I don't know where Chloe is. Maybe she has learned how to block it somehow."

His heart sank to his stomach. The realization that this was reality hit him. His reunion with Chloe had only been in his mind. He faced the very bleak knowledge that it was a dream. "It worked enough." He said cryptically. His frustrations were quickly coming over him again.

"Oliver?" Moira questioned his attitude in one succinct word. It seemed that all the Sullivan women could see through him easily.

He plastered a grin on there was no need for her to know how heart broken he was. Not when she had done her best to help. Instead he just said "Thank you Mrs. Sullivan. I appreciate your efforts."

"Chloe means the world to me. I would do anything for her."

"Yes. Well will you excuse me? I need to ..leave." Her words were exactly what he had been living by. But it still wasn't enough.

"Right of course." he turned to leave but her words halted him " We will try again soon?"

"No ma'am. I think Chloe is going to come back in her own regard. Get some rest. I will see you very soon." He left her room without another word and stumbled down the hallway.

He couldn't be in that room a moment longer. Her voice, her spark, the feel of her in his arms had been so real. He had kissed her lips and confessed his love. It was real even if no one knew it but him. There was no explanation for how she had come to him in his dream. He knew that the memory of the dream would fade, much faster than he would like. Regardless, he tried to grasp at the important parts of the dream and hold them close to his heart for the long nights ahead. She said she was coming as fast as she could.

"Still not soon enough."

**

* * *

A/N**: Are you screaming at me? This was hard to write but I imagine it was even harder to read. Personally if you guys aren't a little mad at me right now I didn't do my job. But as a fellow reader, I'm really sorry. I had this idea and pretty much rejected it because I thought it was too cruel. I literally thought 'that would be too mean.' But it was stuck so SORRY that's the sequel. I don't know if I should even tell you to review lol.


End file.
